Back Home
by WorldofWarCraftFanatic16
Summary: Short one-shot before the ending of the Transformers Movie. A way that Will met his baby daughter differently. Rated simply because of one swear word.


A/N: Just a fun one-shot. Happens directly after Sam saves the world, but not before the final ending of the movie. I just wanted to change it slightly to add this scene. Please point out any mistakes you see, but I do realize I had to change the ending of the movie to make this work. I apologize for that and hope it doesn't interfere too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the characters used in this story.

* * *

"Will, honey? Wake up."

It had been too long since Will had heard that voice. It had been so long that he thought he was dreaming, and he didn't want to wake up in fear that it would go away. The last thing he properly recalled was helping Sam out of the rubble of Mission City and pulling him toward the arriving ambulances. The kid had been quite a mess, and no one was really sure if he was hurt or not.

The EMTs had taken Sam from him and urged him and his men to come along as well. Will realized they all looked worse for wear when he stopped and looked at the small group of men that had served with him through this crisis. Despite him protesting that he wasn't injured badly, he found himself crammed into the back of one of the vehicles and on the way to the hospital.

There was a dark haired woman and lighter haired male in the back with him, and they were both grabbing things off the shelves for either him or Sam. Just like he was ignored earlier, Will was ignored again when he told them to concentrate on Sam first. He got a shot in the upper arm, and that was when things started to get blurry. It wasn't long before Will finally gave in and submitted to exhaustion.

"Wake up," the voice coaxed again. This time it was accompanied by a hand touching his face lightly. There was a loud wail of a baby, and the hand left him.

"Hush, Annabelle. Daddy's here now, too. See, he's safe. Don't cry, sweetie."

Everything began to click in his muddled brain. Sarah was here with his daughter. They were both here with him in the hospital. Will pried open his eyes and tried to move. His movements were sluggish. He thought he might cry when he took in the sight of his wife holding their baby.

"Sarah…" he croaked out. His throat hurt. Hell, his whole body hurt, but it didn't stop him from pushing himself into an upright position. Sarah was smiling beautifully, but then again, in his opinion she could only smile beautifully. She came close enough to slip her free arm around his neck and hug him, careful not to squish the baby between them.

Will grasped a hold of her tightly, burying his face into her neck, breathing in her familiar perfume. How long had it been since he had held her? Way too long. He was beginning to forget why he had ever made the decision to leave in the first place.

"I've missed you so much," she breathed. "I thought you were dead." She pulled back to kiss him.

"I missed you too," he replied, before his eyes fell to the baby who was squirming in Sarah's arms.

"Hold her," Sarah commanded softly, easing the baby into Will's arms and helping him hold her correctly.

Will was too amazed to say anything. Annabelle was cooing at him and then giggling as she reached toward him with her tiny fingers.

"See, she loves you already," his wife whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed, resting back on the pillow with him. "What do you think?"

Will could barely look away from the perfect little girl in his arms. "She's beautiful, but it's hardly surprising. I mean, look at her mother."

"What about her father?" Sarah inquired, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think he's a decent looking guy too, but she definitely takes after her mother."

"Hmm, I agree," Sarah responded as she reached over to gently tickle Annabelle's stomach. The little girl rewarded her with a giggle, making them both melt further. Will felt a smile crossing his face, and he was more than glad to finally be back with the two people he loved the most.

* * *

The End :) Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate hearing from anyone reading this.


End file.
